farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vandraedha
What is Wiki Hey, this Wiki thing that I see anyone can use it an edit it, so who's incharge and do you get paid for the hours that you obviously seem to be doing, who makes the rules and can you read them somewhere, it is a serious site and not for kids, just asking to see if it is worth joining up. Asking you because your name seemed the most on the daily activity feed. :Wiki is a collaborative effort where anyone can edit almost everything. This is a "labor of love". I am a volunteer, I do not get paid... just like every other editor except members of the Wikia Staff. There are only a few places where any user cannot edit, and that mostly has to do with privacy issues and avoiding abuse. If anyone could be considered "in charge", other than staff (and they mostly let us do whatever we want), it would be the community itself (some members just do more work). Although this is a "serious" site about the game, that doesn't mean it can't also be fun. We don't ask ages, we expect people to edit in a mature fashion no matter how old (or young) they are. Unfortunately, we don't have a consolidated place where you can read the rules, you will have to search for them. You can read some of the rules, guidelines and help at: * Terms of Use * Wikia Community Guidelines * FarmVille Wiki Community Portal * FarmVille wiki Forums * If you have never edited a wiki before, I recommend you read Wikipedia:FAQ/Overview. It isn't Wikia, but many of the concepts are shared by all wikis (who owns them, who edits them, and how they works). If you are interested in sharing factual information about FarmVille and enjoy collaborating with others, joining this site would be "worth it". --Vandraedha 13:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Not Zynga hi i love farm but now the last few days it start make me tired not only me but and many of my friends that we play together ! we have many new thinks together many many and there is not time to play and there is no fun any more between my friends and we are thinking to stop it ! ex. we play who will make the trees faster gold in the boxes now we have many trees to make and every day we have more and there is no time to make it and sure no more boxes i cant have the hole farms boxes ! :)) ! we need to work for a living also:)) . There is no point to have so many and never be on time to finish ! Can you pls reduce trees by one a week like it was before and upgrade the time of levels make soo the trees in the boxes will made faster? Reduce if you can for 2-3 months by one a week and upgrade the time for level for 1 month ! i have 30 new trees and no time to make :)))) p.s. sorry for my English !! thanks Georgios Menelaou Please note that we are not Zynga - this is a wiki run by fans for other fans. That means that Admins and Bureaucrats are not better at contacting Zynga than you are and cannot make or influence any changes in the game. Feel free to ask for advice and make suggestions, but please remember that no-one here represents Zynga. Any and all comments or complaints for Zynga should be directed to the official FarmVille forums. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 04:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hey, you might want to do an RfB here since I'm really not that active, and it would be good to have an active person able to handle user rights requests. 19:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) +1 Clintang84 |Talk 06:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Titles idea The Levels page lists all the titles for each level in the chart on the bottom. Right now they are plain text and it is the level numbers that are hyperlinks. I had this idea that it would be interesting to organize the titles alphabetically. This could be done by adding the redirects (many, if not all, of the titles, redirect to their level page) to a Titles category. As a way of doing this, as well as detecting if there are any titles which don't direct to their level pages, I was wondering if it would be okay to turn the titles on the chart into hyperlinks? This would easily make sure we don't miss any, especially if Farmville ever adds any past 100. +y@talk 00:08, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Making new pages for the titles seems like a lot of work that would be duplicating existing data. If you truly want to link the titles, I would suggest simply moving (renaming) the existing level pages with a redirect (e.g. - move Level 1 to Field Hand and use the Level 1 page as the redirect. I don't really follow the levels & names, so I don't know if any of the titles for levels are the same. If they are, this may cause a problem and would require disambiguation. You can't categorize on a redirect page, so you would have to add the category on the page it is directed to. To me, it makes more sense to have Category:Level x on a page, rather than Category:(title) on a page. :As far as the links on the table, I would change the link from the level number to the title. I have updated that table so that you can sort by columns. I'll leave it to the regular editors on that page to adjust the column headers as desired. If you're curious about the code, I recommend you read Wikimedia Tables and Wikipedia Sorting. :You probably want to link either the numbers or the titles, not both. It slows the page if you have a lot of links. However, I think it would be reasonable to change the hyper-linked text from the number to the title. Have fun, be bold, and if there are any issues, make sure to use Talk:Level or the comments section to gain consensus. Let me know if I can be of more help and I'll give advice, or point you in the right direction. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 13:05, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That looks cool, didn't know tables could have that feature. That actually sorta accomplishes what I was thinking of doing with a lot less work. Also, when I said make new pages for titles, I simply meant to redirect the titles to the levels, because I noticed this has already been done (example: Field Hand already points to level 1, so I couldn't move it without deleting). It wouldn't feel right moving the levels since they're already established at those locations. Anyway if we can only have one column of lifts I guess I'd rather leave it as-is. What I will do though, is copy the table to my userspace and make the change there, since this is basically just to see what titles may be missing. If it's only a couple, I might get away with just previewing it, saving it would only be necessary if I couldn't do any missing ones (assuming there are any) in one night. +y@talk 18:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Categories & the Tree icons Hi there, I noticed you changed some categories for tree icons. I am keeping track of all my tree-scores in excel including their icons. But I'm having a hard time in locating the icons on this wikia, due to them seldom be located in the correct categories. Now was I planning on taking up the time-consuming time in going through the icons for all trees and their mastery signs 1 by 1 and place them in the designated category. This way, other wikia-users can benifit from this as well. (Were are all here to help eachother anyway :-) ) But, did you also just start doing this? I would really hate myself when I would be f^%$g up the hard work you're doing for this wikia. With regards, StudioEF 13:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I can understand your frustration. Many of the files here are either missing or in some very odd places. I've been trying to add things or move them to logical locations, but it's a long & tedious process that is pretty low in priority. If I'm uploading bulk images, I don't always set a category, because I don't usually upload all of the same type... and I would have to either individually or remember to go back categorize each image after it's uploaded. Most of the time, I only edit the category if I'm already editing something else on the page, or there is some obvious problem that can be fixed quickly. I've been trying to add images for Trees to Category:Tree whenever I edit the image. I chose tree vs tree icon, because of how Wikia handles images in categories. On Wikia, the media and content pages are separated in each category page so that they're actually separate within the same category. This makes it fairly convenient for both to be in the same category. I've been doing that for quite some time. However, I've been pretty lackadaisical about making sure it's done and in the right category. If you want to go through all the tree images and make sure they're categorize all the images, please do! It would be useful to have all the images of specific types categorized in the same category, no matter what category it ends up being. Happy Editing, --Vandraedha (talk · ) 10:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) *Joe FarmOkay what is the correct or proper spellng for the "Grey Heron" or Gray Heron"? *In FarmVille It is listed as "Grey Heron" but in the Wiki it is as "Gray Heron" What is correct? Happy 2012! Hi Vandraedha, Happy New Year! I hope you have had a enjoyable holiday season. I am back from three weeks camping at the beach, and I see that lots and lots has been introduced over this time. Thank my God that I have a iPhone for keeping my farm going (not completely though). Congrats on becoming a active Bureaucrat, well done! very pleased for you! Looking forward to what this year brings. Best Wishes OCFVDcrewsupporter 21:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Plurality problems I just discovered something that might be a project (possibly bot-assisted) the community could take up: *Category:Animal + Category:Animal *Category:Decoration + Category:Decorations *Category:Duck + Category:Ducks *Category:Swan + Category:Swans These are only some of the problems I've discovered, there are probably other cases of it. One reason I think duplications like these are happening is because the larger categories (like animal) require multiple pages to display due to the sheer quantity of pages in them. Due to this, people not only have to scroll to see those pages, but also to see the categories. Like let's say animals had 20 subcategories. Were there no articles in it, it would be possible to view all of them on a single page, and easily view duplicates. But the problem is, because all the articles go in there, lets say a thousand animals (I wouldn't be surprised), categories later in the alphabet (let's say "Werebeasts") would not display until you scrolled in the main category. One solution I am thinking of: how about if an article is placed inside a sub-category of a larger category, we don't need to list it in the larger category anymore? Or at least to solve things like "animals" which are just massive. About the only reason I can think to have it is so that by visiting the category page we would be able to tell the total number of 'animal' articles we had. Yet problematically, if this size leads to mistakes like people duplicating categories, we're not going to get exact number counts for them. Should we need to do something like total up all the animal categories, simply visiting the subcategory pages and adding up the totals there wouldn't be that difficult, and I think that minor inconvenience would be outweighed by the benefit of more easily viewing all the subcategories on a single page. +y@talk 22:06, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dog template Also wondering what you think of Template_talk:DogNav? +y@talk 22:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Events Hi Vandraedha, Looking at the Events so far this year (just returning from holidays this week), what are your thoughts for this wiki on the correct titles, dates, and or of events so far? : New Year Event (2012) vs Lunar New Year Event (2012) : Valentine's Day Event (2012) does or does not includes ? Anti-V Day Theme ? : Winter Fantasy Event (2012) Thanks for your advice OCFVDcrewsupporter 10:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::OMG! Thanks for that feedback, it certainly looks like the Events are in a mess. The major reason for me placing the market info images on their pages is so that it is easier to sort out which Event it belongs too, as there are too many happening at the same time plus the large amount of introductions to the game.... hmmmm seems like a headache. When the Event pages are all created, do you wish the items be seperated into the categories or placed all in the one table format? I have being placing the code for the template of events on the top of the pages that I have created over the past 2 days so that it will automatically be updated when the event templates are published, however I will go back and change the ones for Anti-V Day now that you have confirmed that those are of a seperate Event. Thank you for your guidance. OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, they are a bit of a mess. It's a big pain. The market info images do help a lot. At this point, I think it's more important to worry about getting all the data recorded first, we can worry how many tables to put it into later.-Vandraedha (talk · ) 12:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Wow So impressed by the new message placed on the talkpage, can anyone do that or is that a feature only for the Bureaucrats? Do I (with Admin rights) or Am I allowed to have the ability to do that same, it is very impressive? Just Wondering? ::::Woops! Unsigned! LoL - Yep Just So Impressed plus the mind is racing! Thanks for the sharing the knowledge about the template, just love it too! OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Catergories Single or Pleural Sorry to interrupt you so soon, I am noticing the many inconsistencies with the Categories, can you advise: Are the catergories meant to be single or pleural eg. Tree or Trees, Gnome or Gnomes, Animal or Animals ??? I also noticed that previously some editors have done x_days grow, rather than x_Days Harvest. Now I understand that in regards to trees and mystery seedlings, that a new player would think that by placing the mystery seedling on the farm it would take x_days to grow into it's full grown tree rather than it requiring watering cans to grow into it's full grown tree, this is because of the catergory saying x_days grow. I have also previously been asked for baby animals if placed on the farm would they be x_days grow to adult. My understanding would be only crops seeds would be the only x_days grow, or even Ugly Ducklings x_days transform. Because of this confusion grow vs harvest, I continue to catergorise them as x_Days Harvest. Trusting that getting it clear for the future. Again Many thanks for your guidance. OCFVDcrewsupporter 15:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) To me, it would make more sense to have them all in the category X day harvest. This would still cause confusion when people paused their farms, but it would be more clear that some things never transform. Only proper nouns should be capitalized, otherwise You're Going to Have Weird Looking Sentences. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 15:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Navigational Templates Is it possible that the Navigational Templates be blocked for Admin Rights only to be editing? Many times I have gone to one of the Nav templates to find that there has been added incorrect file names added to them, which is taking valuable time in correcting them. Frustrated. OCFVDcrewsupporter 17:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It's possible, but unless they are being heavily vandalized, not good practice. You also have to realize, a lot of the incorrect names were added by people that were previously active admins (before this wiki strongly encouraged actual game names for objects). This happened especially when they were adding the information before it was officially released in the game (the database used to be easier to get information from before Zynga obscured it because of people hacking the game). Some of the picture names were not the same as the display names... so there were conflicting names for items. Now that there is only the display name, it is easier to say, "only use this name". For the most part editors are making good faith efforts to put in the correct information. As of right now, if we limited it to admins only, that would limit it to only 1 or 2 editors. That's a lot of work for only one person... I'd rather revert & correct occasional incorrect information than disallow a whole group of editors, and only lock temporarily if there are problems. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 08:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading! P.S.: If that can not happen may our wikis be affilates?Reviewportal77 19:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I have added some information to your FarmVille page. If you need editors, you probably want to post something over at Wikis that need editors rather than here. You will reach a lot more potential editors there. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 02:15, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Some how in editing some pages it loged me out or just used my IP-address. Can thes be changed to show that I made the changes? IP-address. 64.149.19.57 *12:19, February 2, 2012 (diff | hist) Smitten Stallion ‎ (top) *11:46, February 2, 2012 (diff | hist) Smitten Stallion ‎ *19:23, January 31, 2012 (diff | hist) Purple Pegacorn Foal ‎ *18:22, January 27, 2012 (diff | hist) N Greater Scaup Duck ‎ (Created page with "To easily create a new page, click "Create" up top, and then click on the link for the type of item you're creating the page for, i.e. "Animal", "Building", "Decoration", etc. (...") (top) Joe Farm 12:29, February 2, 2012 (UTC)